Solitude was my poison
by Luxita
Summary: Add may seem like he's a lunatic but you cant blame him he didn't choose to be who he is.
1. Solitude Was My Poison! (Ch 1)

_**Hey guys lux here i'm putting this fan fic out there because i haven't really seen much of this pairing.**_

**Aisha:** _**The only reason i'm doing this is because you won that stupid bet.**_

_**Shush you. Anyways i hope all you ladies and gents enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword- Rune Slayer<strong>

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

**Ara- Yama Rajan**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**

**Add- MasterMind**

**Add x Aisha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>solitude was my poison!<strong>_

it was a blistering summer day. The elgang were busy readying themselves for a long battle. They had received word from a young boy named Allegro that a kingdom named Feita had been overtaken by a insurmountable army of demons.

Add however was stood alone on top of a large rock looking off into the light blue sky. He sighed and turned back to see the elgang scrambling about like headless chickens. he looked down at his watch it was nearing sundown. he looked forward to seeing the sunset. He returned to zoning out when a shrill and demanding voice called for his attention.

" Add! could you help me with something quick? "

He turned around yet again to see who asked him to help. Aisha was trying to lift a large suitcase and it was obvious she was struggling. She motioned him over to help her.

Attempting to help he struggled to lift the enormous trunk but to no avail. His arms were simply to weak to lift it without the help of his dynamos, which Eve destroyed. Chung seeing they needed help came over and with his one free hand lifted the trunk over his head like it were a feather. Aisha thanked him and told him where to place the trunk.

Add went back to his spot on the rock looking off into the distance. He kept thinking back to when he was in the library. How was that library in a demented part of time? Why had he fell into that infernal library? And more importantly why him? He snapped back to reality and went to start to repair his dynamos and perhaps bother Raven a bit more.

Hours passed and Add was still hard at work picking the bullet fragments out of the A.I cores of his dynamos. Aisha was contently reading a book she had found in the altera core. Add occasionally looked up to watch Aisha. He wasn't exactly sure why he had looked up at her so many times. She was no more attractive than the rest of the girls.

A loud noise rang out from the distance and everyone except Add and aisha rushed to investigate the noise. A chilling silence filled the once lively air. Aisha sighed closed her book and went off to her tent. Add continued to work on his dynamos but he work at a much slower pace than before and his thoughts kept drifting off to Aisha how she fought with such elegance.

" Argh! Stop thinking like that Add! She doesn't care for you and neither should you! "

the white haired boy continued working late into the night. after a long absence the rest of the team returned and went back to their usual routines. Ara and Chung flirted with each other. Elsword spent time telling stories to his sister as she contently listened. Eve sat next to the fire polishing her drones and checking them over for damage. Rena sat next to Eve whispering in her ear as she worked. Raven sat near Add talking to him as they usually do this late at night.

" So Snowball you mind telling me what your gonna do if you ever do go back in time? "

" i'll save my parents and try to stop myself from falling into the old library. What else would i do. Hug a dinosaur? What good what that do? "

Raven smirked and let out a small giggle.

" I can see it now 'Snowball and Spike' a boy from the future riding atop a gigantic tyrannosaurus! And everyone goes running screaming ' Run here come Snowball! ' "

Add couldn't help but burst out laughing his maniacal laugh. He pictured himself riding atop a t-rex laughing as the gigantic beast gobbled up man and beast alike.

A loud rustling noise could be heard just behind a collection of bushes. Add motioned for Raven to get ready and the black haired boy drew his blade from its scabbard. Add picked up a knife that layed next to his dynamos and prepared to ambush whatever was attempting to sneak up on them.

Add and Raven lept into the bushes Add swung wildly trying to slash whatever made the rustling noise. Raven yelled out

" He's over here Add! "

And the sound of a blade striking armor rung through the camp site. Everyone came running to Ravens aid. After Add had regained his senses he ran over to where he heard Raven. the black haired boy was battling a large armored monster that used a even larger hammer to block most of ravens attacks. Add circled round waiting until he found a weak point in the monsters armor. after he saw a cracked patch in the armor he lept onto the monsters back blinding it so that raven could strike the monster. A loud crack noise noise came from the monsters side and the large beast fell over dead a greenish blood seeping from his side. Raven still a bit shaken asked Add

" What in the world is this thing Add? "

The white haired boy replied.

" I've no idea Raven. But whatever it was it's dead now. "

Everyone gathered around the dead monster looking it over trying to see what this thing could have been. Eve was about to speak up when a annoyed and tired voice interrupted.

" It's a glitter you numbskulls! "

Everyone craned their heads around to see an annoyed and sleepy Aisha dressed in a long flowing night gown. she pushed her way through the crowd and removed the shoulder pauldrons of the glitter revealing a blue glowing tattoo on its shoulder.

" Just as i thought Berthas personal glitter regiment."

Add still wanting more information asked the purple haired girl.

" Who is this Bertha you speak of? "

Aisha still annoyed replied

" Bertha is a demon hound in command of a large army of glitters. I read about him in that book i found in the Altera core it seems King nasod was attempting to summon him. "

After a long silence everyone returned to the camp and returned to what they were doing before. Add however remained uneasy for the rest of the night jumping at the smallest unexplained noise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thats the end of the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and i wi-<strong>_

**Add: Snow ball?! My name is Add! Not Snowball! How dare you!**

_**Uhh guys i gotta go before this gets violent.**_


	2. A Looming Threat

_**As many of my readers have noticed many of my first chapters are in a third person POV but the second until the final I have it in one of the two characters POV. I think its kinda become my signature. Anyways this is the second chapter I hope all off you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Desperate Assault.<strong>

The sunlight shone through the tiniest of holes in Add tent's waking the silver haired boy from a deep dreamless sleep. The young genius rose from his sleeping bag and dressed himself in his long flowing lab coat.

He felt uneasy as he emerged from his tent. He felt a sense of impending danger. He remotely activated his dynamos and sent them to scan about the area. He turned on the nasod sensor in his eye and scanned about for motion.

After a long silence a voice startled Add. the silver haired boy spun around to face the voice.

Aisha stood in front of the entrance to her tent she wasn't wearing her usual attire which was a long flowing white robe marked with the symbols of velder. she was dressed in head to toe with a black metal armor and scattered across the black metal blue runes decorated the young magicians armor.

" Add what's wrong? You seem on edge."

" It's nothing. "

" You're lying. "

" No im not. "

The magician smirked and went to join the others just down the trail. Add decided to follow her down the path to the Feita knights camp.

The two of them walked down the path not a word being said between them. Add looked over at Aisha. She seemed so different without her robes instead of being frail and elegant she seemed tough and enduring. He felt a slight blush coming on and he looked away and into the thick brush that surrounded the trail. The nasod scientist decided to break the silence that lingered in the air.

" So whats with that crazy get up your wearing? "

" Hmm? "

" Ugh nevermind. "

" Lepand made it for me. I usually wear it under my robes. but because they were stained last night i am gonna have to wear just my armor today."

The two of them completed their small journey without saying another word to each other.

After the two of them met up with the rest of the El Gang they began going over the data the scouts gathered last night. Add glanced over the data and modified his dynamos accordingly. Aisha barely even looked at the paper and left to join Chung who was over by Allegro loading up his supply of cannonballs and bullets. Add hesitantly joined them.

The guardian prince cheery as always said to the nasod scientist.

" Morning Add! "

After Chung greeted Add he returned his attention to Aisha who was sitting next to him. Add felt a small sense of jealousy come over him but he attempted to keep his anger in check.

" Why hello Chung. "

His attempt to keep his cool failed you could easily hear the anger in his voice. attempting to draw attention away from himself he asked Aisha.

" I heard from Lento earlier that Berthas a tough opponent and I also heard that he was a demon hound but i know nothing about his appearance or personality would you be so kind as to shed some light on him? "

" I know nothing about him personally and the book has him portrayed in many different ways. Sometimes a small seemingly helpless dog who tricks people sometimes a hellish wolf who steals peoples souls. Either way all i know is that he's a foe to fear. "

Chung chimed in.

" Either way come hell or high water today he dies. This will be easy, Allegro just helped me invent a new kind of cannonball he called it an H.E round things kick like mules. my arm still hurts from calibrating my sights, but it's demolishes those annoying glitter shields. I can only imagine what it will do to this Bertha."

Add looked over his shoulder at the intimidating tower that rose to the heavens with whatever that was happening at the shrine hidden by the foreboding clouds. Aisha saw the scared look on Add's face she tried to reassure him.

" Hey don't look so glum im sure this will be no sweat, after all we all have been through worse before. "

Aishas attempt to cheer Add failed. He just continued to stare at the tower feeling an impending sense of doom lurking. Raven ,who seemed to come out of no where, came over and placed his hand on Adds shoulder. Add looked over and saw his best friend looking at the tower with him. Raven looked back at Add and their eyes met for the first time today. The two of them reassured each other with an unspoken language that only the two of them could understand. Add now feeling a sense of excitement could hardly stand still for the next hour.

Aisha saw how Raven cheered Add up and felt a slight ping of jealousy. How come he had so much sway over his friends emotions? She could hardly even get him to smile, even at the best of times.

' What are you thinking Aisha? Why do you care so much about that lunatic? Ugh just focus on the battle. I bet he can't even feel love because of his insanity. But yet i get a feeling that those two have more of a relationship than just friends. '

After nearly an entire hour and a half, the entire El Gang was ready and went to enact their assault on the shrine of dedication. They however were not prepared for what awaited them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooo a cliffhanger! I wonder what those guys have waiting for them? Either way review, rate, PM me requests. it all tells me i'm doing a good job and really helps give me the initiative to keep making these stories faster. anyways i hope all yo- Aisha are you alright? Your face is beet red.<strong>_

**Aisha: Yes! I'm fine! (/O-O\\)**

_**Ok if you say so. i hope all you ladies and gents enjoyed and i will see you in the next chapter. Aidos!**_


	3. A Fatal Fault

'_**ey guys luxita here just to let you know i won't be working on this story for a while because another story is just begging for me to work uber hard on it so sorry to anyone who wanted this story to be completed faster but i have A.D.H.L.A.S**_

_**thats short for Attention Deficit Hey Look A Squirrel!**_

* * *

><p>The El gang was busy fighting a flurry of life endangering battles they hardly had time to warn each other of the collapsing roof that separated them into three separate groups.<p>

Time was short so they had to press on before reinforcements arrived to overwhelm them. Their assault on the spire would have to be quick and successful as more and more demons arrived by the day to reinforce the shrine and whatever victories they won today would only be memories tomorrow.

Add in all this chaos was barely even capable to keep up with Chung, Aisha, and Raven as they carved their way through the hordes of demons with blinding speed. the greenish goo that the demons bled was covering Ravens sword and splattered over Chungs armor and cannon. Chung sent groups of the demons flying into the air as he unloaded entire clips into the demon hordes destroying many of the support beams that held up the structure to block off paths of ambush and to block off reinforcements to come to the aid of the demons that was just ahead. But when a glitter dasher charged him knocking him over and causing his cannon to go off blasting a support beam to pieces collapsing the roof just above Adds head. Aisha seeing Adds imminent demise casted a powerful wind to push Add out of the way.

Add was knocked over safe but dazed by the forceful wind. He laid there and looked up at the roof. He saw a crossbow peeking out of a small window. He followed it to it's target. When he saw its target a rush of horror ran through his body.

It was aimed at Aisha! With a flick of his wrist he sent a nasod dynamo up and through the window. A dark skinned woman fell through the open window and landed with a thud upon the stone brick floor just to the right of him. Add seeing the woman lying dead next to him he realized what he had just done with horror in his heart. He leapt back up to his feet and went to rejoin the others. Chung had been wounded and needed to fall back. Raven was nearing the end of his stamina and needed rest as well. They would soon be over run if this continued.

Add sensing the imminent danger leapt in front of Raven and sent his dynamos on a warpath. The dynamos cut down the demon hordes with magnificent speed but in his haste to secure his friends safety he failed to see the threat that was soon going to take his life if no-one was able to come to his aid. no-one however saw Add's cloaked assassin until it was too late.

The silver haired scientist felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down. To his surprise five knives had found lodge in his torso. his body felt faint and his sight left him the last sight he saw before his vision was completely gone was the purple haired magician hovering over him. She was crying! With his last bit of strength he reached his arm around her body and hugged her with whatever strength he could muster. His last amount of strength gone his body went limp and he fell back to the cold stone floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. like i said before the beginning of this chapter this may be the last chapter for a long time i will try to work on this every now and then. and with that note i leave you. Adios!<strong>_


	4. A mysterious gem

_**Took a while to make this chapter i guess im just not good with romances. Either way i hope you enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you do and don't like. And now without further delay .**__**To teh story batman!**_

* * *

><p>Adds' eyes slowly opened and the Nasod Scientist dragged himself to conscience. He propped himself up on his arm and stretched his dazed legs. He scanned his surroundings and realized where he was or somewhat where he was. He was in a Feita Knights tent. The dead give away was the drab and emotionless uniform green.<p>

He went to stand up but something on his arm weighed him down. He looked down at his arm to see… AISHA! What was she doing here!? And more importantly. Why is she wrapped around my arm!? Aisha was sleeping soundly, hugging Adds arm like it were a teddy bear. She snuggled up closer to Add. He blushed and tried to slip his arm from out of her grasp to no avail. Aisha stirred from her sleep.

Add ripped his arm from her grasp and ran out of the tent. He just got out of the tent when the first wave of pain flooded through his body. He collapsed to the ground. He writhed in agony as spurts of pain ran through his body. He grunted as he struggled up onto his feet. He had just gotten to his feet when his nasod eye malfunctioned and his vision went black. He stumbled about trying to find somebody to help him when he stumbled over something and landed face first into something soft. His eye switched back on and the first thing he saw was a long strand of purple hair.

Dread filled his being as he prepared to face his punishment. He picked himself up out of Aisha's cleavage and looked into the amethyst eyes of Aisha.

" I'm so sorry Ai- "

Before he could finish his apology Aisha pulled Add into a passionate kiss. After she was done Add pulled himself away from her and leant against a barrel next to the tent.

" Well that was certainly unexpected. "

Aisha giggled and casted a seductive look at Add. she went over to his side and snuggled his arm. Add wanted to protest but he couldn't get the words out because of the pain that he suffered from every time he even moved. Add fell to his knees in pain. He looked down at his chest to find it wrapped extensively in bandages. He asked Aisha who was still wrapped around his arm hugging him tightly.

" What happened to me? "

" You don't remember? "

" No. The last thing i remember was a fight in Feita temple. And a strange hooded man."

" Add … You died. "

" What!? "

" But i brought you back using a old form of necromancy that my master taught me. You and i are now bound forever."

" Again. What!? "

Add couldn't believe the news. He was bound to Aisha!? Why!? Why did she do such a thing for him!?

Aisha giggled again and looked deep into adds purple nasod eye before she lent forward and whispered into his ear.

" Got ya! I was just joking. "

Add heard Aisha and a deep and bitter rage boiled inside of him.

" You WHAT! Augh! " Add gripped his chest in pain

" Woah! Easy Add even though you didn't die doesn't mean you can stress yourself so much. "

She helped Add to his feet and walked him back into the tent. She laid him gently down on a blood stained bed roll. After Add was resting on the bed roll Allegro entered the tent followed closely by Lento.

Allegro didn't notice that Add was awake, and merely went about doing whatever it was that he was doing. Allegro grabbed two brightly colored jars from an assortment of strange jars and vials filled with vivid and colorful liquids and placed them on a table just within arms reach of the shelve. He opened one of them and scooped out a sickly green jelly like substance. He plopped the gel into a bowl and went over to a shelve case filled with other strange supposedly medical tools.

Add unable to contain his curiosity anymore spoke to Allegro.

" What are you doing? "

Allegro jumped slightly and spun on his heels to speek to Add. He was met with the cold and unnerving glare of Add.

" I-I uhh. I- i'm just. "

Add propped himself up on his arm and glared at Allegro as he stuttered uncontrollably.

" I- I- i'm just making a salve f-for your wounds."

After he had finally gotten the words out of his mouth went back to diligently working silently. Add slowly lowered himself to the ground again and looked at Aisha who was still giggling at her own terrible joke. He felt like he should yell at her, make her feel sorry for what she had done. But he couldn't stay angry at her. He felt happy that she was laughing and enjoying herself.

' Yep you fell for her Add. You knew it was gonna happen since the first day you saw her.' Add thought to himself. But now he wondered. ' How am i gonna tell her? What if she rejects me? ' These thoughts whirled around in his head as he laid there looking deeply into Aishas purple eyes. He felt like he should talk to her, like he had to say something. But the words didn't come to him.

Aisha broke the silence.

" You had us all scared to death. You know that right? "

" Im so sorry for scaring you like that. "

Add flinched. He didn't want to tell her just yet. But the words just slipped out.

" Why just me? "

" Cause your the only one right here next to me. "

Add silently sighed. He was lucky that he was able to think of that on the spot.

* * *

><p>Aisha grew disappointed. She thought that he may actually have said that he cared for her. Perhaps her joke went a bit too far. She would just have to try and get him to like her even harder. She had all the time she could ever ask for now she just had to make her move before Raven came back.<p>

" Listen i kinda wanted to go to this water fall i saw when we first came here later tonight. Wanna come? "

" Uhh sure. I guess. "

Aisha got up from her seat next to add and left the tent. The moment she was out of sight of her romantic interest she grew angry at his lack of interest.

' Why had he shown no emotion to me at all?! What does Raven have that i don't? I mean he is rather handsome. But i'm sure add isn't that kinda guy. At least i hope he isn't. '

Aisha sighed and went off to get ready for tonight. She would have to look her best.

' Ugh. Why are guys so hard to understand? I mean i thought with the way he had been looking at me that i had gotten his attention. But then he just turns around and falls for Raven.'

Aisha sighed as she got her swimsuit on underneath her usual attire.

She then went over to her bed to fetch a present that she was gonna give to Add from under her bed roll. It was an amulet that had an fire el gem in the pendant. She turned the amulet over and over in her hand. The fire gem glew with a dim and romantic orange glow. The gem seemed to feel the passion Aisha had for Add and grew brighter with every thought of him that passes through her head. after a moment of staring deeply into the gem she placed the present for add into silver box about the size of her hand.

* * *

><p>As Aisha left the tent a great wave of energy ran through Add. This was the chance that he had hoped and prayed for! But then he realized he had to get something for her otherwise he will seem like a selfish jerk.<p>

' Augh! Whys there always got to be another mess ahead of me! Alright think Add where could you get a present for her? Perhaps Allegro or Lento could help me with that! '

He propped himself up on his arm and spoke to Lento.

" Lento could i ask a favor from you? "

" As long as it stays within reason. "

" I need a gift for a girl i like. "

" Hmm well i think i know of something along those lines. Ah! Yes i remember! In a nearby cave there is a magnificent looking gem. My memory fails me when it comes to describing it but i remember it was sight to behold. However it is guarded by a mystical barrier. "

" And i guess you don't know a way you can get through the barrier? "

" That barrier is the only reason i don't have the gem now. "

" Hmm. could you lead me to the gem? "

" Do you think you could handle it? "

" I believe so. "

" Ok. Let me talk to Allegro. He is your doctor so he has the final say in this matter. "

Lento went over and whispered to Allegro. Add watched the two of them whisper back and forth to each other. Allegro had a mischievous smile on his face as he whispered to Lento. then Lento broke out laughing uncontrollably as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever. Lento walked back over to Add and spoke to him.

" Allegro said its ok with him but he has two conditions. First he asks you wait for him to put the fresh salve over your bandages and second. He asks that you bring back a souvenir from your date. If you catch my drift. "

Adds face broke into a blush. He casted a fierce and angry glare at Allegro. The secretary flinched and ran to hide behind a curtain that hid a series of alchemical devices. Lento sighed and went over to his usual rest by the curtain. Add gave an angry and annoyed sigh and lowered himself back onto his blood stained bedroll.

As he laid there waiting for Allegro to finish making the salve that he had to get his bandages coated in. His thoughts drifted back to the assault on the shrine of dedication. How were the others doing, and what if they need Aisha and him? He worried for his friends fearing that they may be in deathly danger.

He even worried for that stupid little annoying brat Elsword. He may be annoying but the others need him. His pure and unbridled energy and confidence fuels their hopes and drives them on, not to mention he is a brilliant leader that could one day grow to become an unmatched general, if only he could realize his limitations.

His train of thought was broken when Allegro came out from behind the curtain with a light brown ceramic bowl in hand.

" Its finished. "

Add propped himself back up back on his arm and let Allegro do his work and coat Adds bandages with a strange salve that smelled faintly of pine needles. After Allegro was done he motioned Lento over and whispered into his ear.

Add then rose to his feet and grabbed his lab coat from a hook by the door to the tent. He went to leave when Lento grabbed his arm. Add looked over his shoulder into the dead serious and emotionless stare of Lento. Lento said to the eager nasod scientist.

" I'm not letting you go alone, not in your condition. "

" I can handle myself. "

" You don't have a choice in this matter Add. If you died what would you think that girl of yours would think? Do you really want to just go and die on her? If you can get through the barrier the gem is yours, I'll not stand in your way."

" Fine. But only because i don't want to sit here and argue with you all night."

" Good. Now follow me. "

Add followed the green clad knight through the forest. His wounds on occasion caused him some pain but it was manageable unlike before. As they drew upon the cave a strange sense of familiarity dawned upon Add. they entered the cave cautiously watchful for any threat that may follow them. Then Lento moved a large rock to close the entrance of the cave making the cave pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ending was kinda rushed. Now i have to tell you that because i am working on a handful of my novels i will won't be updating these stories as often as i have before. And now i must bid you farewell.<strong>


End file.
